


Art for 'With Grace in Upswept Curve' by monicawoe

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, s07, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: FIc summary:The prompt was: hosting Lucifer started a physical change in Sam, held at bay first by lack of soul, then by lack of memories. As he comes back together, the change occurs very quickly. He grows wings.





	Art for 'With Grace in Upswept Curve' by monicawoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



> Art created for the Quicky Bang MatchMaker challenge on Live Journal. 
> 
> I was really lucky to get this story because the imagery was so good that the art pretty much just did itself.

 I love Quicky Bang!

I've participated before and I think this is my 4th fic to make 'quicky art' for. _I wish I had more time to do this type of challenges because even though I'm not that great at it, I love making 'art'._

Anyway here is this piece. If you get a chance go read the story. It's short but so very good.

Link to fic: [With Grace in Upswept Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286670) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe) on AO3.


End file.
